


Gift and Honor

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Gen, Mulan II (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: On the morning of her actual wedding with Shang, Mulan sat down with her father for a cup of green tea.





	Gift and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The greatest gift and honor is having him for a father."

On the morning of her actual wedding with Shang, Mulan sat down with her father for a cup of green tea. Little Brother sat with them, keeping them company and enjoying the fact that they pat him while they imbibed their tea. 

She felt honored to share this time with her father. And she knew that he did too, as when she asked if she could have tea with him, he had stated, “It would be my honor.” He even added to Little Brother, “And you too, Little Brother.” And allowed the dog to sit on his lap. She felt that given that this man had helped pay and put together her wedding, gave her life, and had told her multiple times that having her as a daughter was a gift and honor to him (and the greatest one at that), and clearly loved her so much, she should tell him the same. 

Though ‘should’ implied that she felt obligated to tell him this, but rather something she wanted to tell him and that she really felt with her heart. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, Bàba…” Mulan began, and looked at her father. “The greatest honor and gift I’ve ever had is having you as my father.” 

She softly patted Zhou’s hand, ignoring Little Brother’s attempt at trying to push her hand away with his nose and stealing Zhou’s attention; Zhou also ignored this, as he set his tea down and then gently pushed the dog off his lap to sit next to him before he gave Mulan a magnificent hug.

“Thank you, my darling daughter,” Zhou said.


End file.
